Fascist Italy
Fascist Italy '(Italian: ''L'Italia fascista) or officially the '''Kingdom of Italy is where the original fascist ideology developed and originated. The ideology is associated with the National Fascist Party, which under Benito Mussolini ruled the Kingdom of Italy from 1922 until 1943 and caused the inspiration of Nazi Germany, the Republican Fascist Party that ruled the Italian Social Republic from 1943 to 1945, the post-war Italian Social Movement and subsequent Italian neo-fascist movements. Description Benito Mussolini consolidated control over the Fascist movement in 1919 with the founding of the Fasci italiani di combattimento, whose opposition to socialism he declared: We declare war against socialism, not because it is socialism, but because it has opposed nationalism. Under the Italian dictator, Benito Mussolini (1883-1945) rose to power in the wake of World War I as a leading proponent of Fascism. Originally a revolutionary Socialist, he forged the paramilitary Fascist movement in 1919 and became prime minister in 1922. Rise to Power In the night between 27 and 28 October 1922, about 30,000 Fascist blackshirts gathered in Rome to demand the resignation of liberal Prime Minister Luigi Facta and the appointment of a new Fascist government. On the morning of 28 October, King Victor Emmanuel III who, according to the Albertine Statute held the supreme military power, refused the government request to declare martial law, which led to Facta's resignation. The King then handed over power to Mussolini (who stayed in his headquarters in Milan during the talks) by asking him to form a new government. The King's controversial decision has been explained by historians as a combination of delusions and fears; Mussolini enjoyed a wide support in the military and among the industrial and agrarian elites, while the King and the conservative establishment were afraid of a possible civil war and ultimately thought they could use Mussolini to restore law and order in the country, but failed to foresee the danger of a totalitarian evolution. World War II (Wolf3d) In the original timeline including Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny, and any mission packs the war ends in 1945 and mirrors the historical war. The only exception is that Blazkowicz kills Adolf Hitler rather than Hitler committing suicide and ending the war in Europe as a result. In the real world (Real history) For about a year and a half, Mussolini lived in Gargnano on Lake Garda in Lombardy. Although he insisted in public that he was in full control, he knew that he was little more than a puppet ruler under the protection of his German liberators—for all intents and purposes, the Gauleiter of Lombardy. After yielding to pressures from Hitler and the remaining loyal fascists who formed the government of the Republic of Salò, Mussolini helped orchestrate a series of executions of some of the fascist leaders who had betrayed him at the last meeting of the Fascist Grand Council. One of those executed was his son-in-law, Galeazzo Ciano. As Head of State and Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Italian Social Republic, Mussolini used much of his time to writing his memoirs. Along with his autobiographical writings of 1928, these writings would be combined and published by Da Capo Press as My Rise and Fall. In an interview in January 1945 by Madeleine Mollier, a few months before he was captured and executed by Italian anti-fascist partisans, he stated flatly: "Seven years ago, I was an interesting person. Now, I am little more than a corpse." He continued: "Yes, madam, I am finished. My star has fallen. I have no fight left in me. I work and I try, yet know that all is but a farce... I await the end of the tragedy and – strangely detached from everything – I do not feel any more than an actor. I feel I am the last of spectators." Mussolini was shot and killed along with his wife and other Fascist officials by partisans and was hung on meat hooks for the Italian public to see marking the end of Italian Fascists' reign over Italy once and for all. The New Order and Fate Fascist Italy has a minor appearance in The New Order ''in the news article ''"Germany has betrayed us!" ''it is revealed that Nazi Germany was invading villages in Northern Italy for unknown reasons and is believed as a betrayal by the Italians, who are currently at war with Germany, which is allied with the Japanese empire in the so-called last hope war This is probably due to the "'Pact of Steel"''' expiring in 1949 when it was signed in 1939. Since the article's dated 1949, this would be unlikely and the pact would have been possibly renewed since Germany and Italy had a strong relationship during World War 2, or Nazi Germany doesn't see Fascist Italy as a useful asset anymore. During late World War 2, the remnants of Fascist Italy were controlled by Nazi Germany under a client state named Italian Social Republic, however since the Allies were defeated in Pre-New Order era, this hypothesis is again unlikely. Whether the article is Fascist propaganda jealous of Germany's technological advances made by Wilhelm Strasse remains unclear, leaving Italy's fate unknown. Category:Enemies Category:Unknown Fate Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Axis Category:Locations Category:Nations Category:Fascists